


Histoire de fou

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [46]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Brief mentions of Bruce/Arthur, Brief mentions of Bruce/Diana, Bruce Has Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce réalise qu'il n'est qu'un homme.





	Histoire de fou

Histoire de fou

  
Dans quelle histoire de fou s'était-il encore embarqué ?! Sérieusement, ses coéquipiers pour sauver le monde était littéralement : Une déesse amazone immortelle qu'il aimait sans pouvoir l'avouer, un roi atlante qui l'avait balancé contre un mur et qui avait réveillé sa bisexualité, un gamin rapide et timide avec des problèmes familiaux qu'il pouvait qualifier de normaux quand il repensait aux différents Robin, et un mi-homme mi-Cyborg déprimé et beaucoup trop intelligent pour son âge.

  
Et bien évidemment, la cerise sur le gâteau, Superman était de retour à la vie, même si c'était son idée, et il l'avait presque tué en lui ressortant sa phrase.

  
Ouais. Et il affrontait des extra-terrestres de plus de 5000 ans avec des boîtes surpuissantes. Il préférait encore défaire les plans stupidement géniaux du Joker en boucle plutôt que de savoir la suite des choses étranges qui allait encore lui arriver. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas juste continuer le travail familial ?

  
Fin


End file.
